


Through Thick and Thin

by xGlitterBabyx (MysticSorcha)



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Best Friends, Bullying, Community: au_bingo, Friendship, Gen, High School, Hurt/Comfort, Support, h/c_bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-27
Updated: 2012-05-27
Packaged: 2017-11-06 02:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/413793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticSorcha/pseuds/xGlitterBabyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam's been having a hard week in school, and he's not sure if he can endure four more years of HS turmoil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through Thick and Thin

**Author's Note:**

> Not exactly sure where this came from, i was at my make-up desk, looking at something and it hit me. I fell in love with it, tho. Breaks my heart a little, but makes me smile nonetheless. Need those uplifting stories!!!!
> 
> **Fills:** _Au_Bingo:_ Alt. History: Personal History Changed, _H/C_Bingo:_ Hugs
> 
> **Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction and never happened. We all know that Adam did Brigadoon at age 22, and that he wasn't really bullied in school. This is Alternate Universe land. Also, all mistakes are mine, this is un-beta'd.

Adam breathed out slowly as he navigated the crowded hallway of his school—ignored as best he could the stares, names and shoves he got from the kids trying to make his life hell. It wasn’t easy, it had been a hard fucking week already—he’d been cast as Charlie in the theater department’s upcoming musical, “Brigadoon”.

He couldn’t help it if he had talent. He loved to sing and act out different people on stage—it gave him a different reality to play in, one where he wasn’t threatened on a daily basis.

Besides, he’d only received the role because he was the only male who could hit the character’s high notes and sing the main song with enough support while using a Scottish accent.

Adam knew what he was, but refused to admit it. It would only make it worse—at least that’s what he’d convinced himself. And he was only a freshman—it was a long way to graduation. He hoped to make it out as alive as possible with some dignity left over.

He had plenty of time to come out, to tell people that he desired men over females and was proud of it, but he wasn’t ready for any of that yet. He’d only just figured out why girls didn’t affect him like they did other boys his age over summer break.

It would be a while before anyone else would know.

Groaning as he was shoved into the wall accompanied by the jeers of the school jocks, he slid onto the nearby bench and put his head in his hands.  Maybe he was wrong—how could he survive this and for four years?

“Hey you.” He heard his best friend Danielle whisper in his ear.

He moved his head in acknowledgement, but refused to look up. “Hey…”

His hand was pulled gently away from his face and her fingers intertwined with his. “Adam, c’mon.”

Reluctantly, Adam turned his head. “Yeah?”

She smiled warmly, before leaning in and whispering in his ear. “I _know_ , and it’s okay. I still love you and the world wont end. I’m here through thick and thin, baby.”

Adam squeezed her hand tightly as a couple tears overflowed onto his cheeks. “How?”

“I’m your best friend, dumbass,” she winked. “You think you can keep that shit from me? I know you better than you think.”

He chuckled, leaning his head on her shoulder as they sat in comfortable silence. A moment later, she wrapped an arm around him in a loving and warm embrace. “Thank you, Dani.”

“Always, baby.”


End file.
